


Silence

by Nymeria31



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, One Shot, Victuuri Week 2017, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria31/pseuds/Nymeria31
Summary: Yuuri didn't know what to do without Victor around. Everything was so quiet. These two weeks were driving him crazy.Victuuri week, Day 2, Yuuri: Long distance/Reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first time writing for Yuuri and Victor, but I really wanted to participate on this. Thank you for reading and I apologize in advance if there is a mistake (English not my first language)

Yuuri was used to silence. He had always been a quiet kid; the kind that preferred to be reading rather than talking. There is a reason why silence is considered golden. It let Yuuri concentrate on his skating more than anything else. It let him enjoy the sound that the blades made against the ice. It let him submerged himself deeply in his routine. Loud noises made Yuuri extremely uncomfortable and they increased his anxiety. Like the cheers of the crowd in a big event, especially when they were not directed at him. The sounds of traffic annoyed him as well. He refused to drive because he didn’t think he could handle that pressure.  

People were always in a rush. Yuuri preferred to approach things with calmness, otherwise, he would just go crazy overthinking everything. That is why silence was so important to him. At least, it was until one Victor Nikiforov entered his life and suddenly there was noise everywhere.

Victor was always loud and happy. At first, he got on Yuuri’s nerves, so he avoided Victor as much as possible if they weren’t training. Even the way Victor said his name was like a long, annoying song that you can’t quite get out of your head _“Yuuuuurriiiiiiii”_ he couldn’t understand how Victor didn’t run out of breath after doing that.

After a while, he started enjoying having Victor by his side, interrupting his precious silence. It made him happy to think that Victor wanted to spend time with him. Now, Victor was away and he had no idea what to do with it anymore.

Yuuri was at the Ice Castle. He didn’t have anything in mind, but skating used to calm him down before. It was just him and the ice. However, this time it was not enough. He missed Victor skating next to him, Victor giving him pointers on how to land his jumps better, Victor shamelessly flirting with him.

The silence used to be calming, now it was terrifying.

Yuuri could hear his own thoughts telling him how inadequate he was. telling him that Victor was wasting time with him. _Does he really want to marry me?_ He needed Victor to fill this silence, otherwise, he was going to end up doubting even if the other man was real or not.

_I wonder what Victor is doing. Does he miss me? Why would he? he is probably having fun with Yurio, Georgi, and Mila and not thinking about me at all._

“You are going to hurt yourself if you keep thinking so hard.”

That was Yuko’s voice, he thought he was alone. Had she been there the whole time?

“You are not concentrating on your skating. You could hurt yourself if you keep going like this.”

“Sorry, I was distracted with something.”

“Is it about Victor?”

It was always surprising to Yuuri how people could read him so easily. Even when he was skating and trying to hide his emotions, people always knew what he was feeling; especially those close to him like Phichit, Yuuko, Minako-san and now Victor.

Yuuko was signaling for him to come to her. He skated towards her, blushing already at whatever she was going to say to him. She handed him his phone when he reached her.

“Call him.”

“How did you get my phone?” That was probably not what he should be asking, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

“I went through your bag. I figured you’ll be second guessing yourself. You can call him whenever you want. He is your fiancé after all.”

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?”  

“Why wouldn’t he?” she cupped his face and made him looked at her straight in the eye. “That man is crazy about you. I bet he’ll be happy to hear your voice.” She kissed him on the cheek making him blush, then left to give him some privacy.

Yuuri found Victor’s name on his contacts. After their engagement, Victor insisted that he put a heart emoji next to his name. That way everybody would know that Victor was his one and only love. Yuuri's cheeks reddened just by thinking about it. His thumb hovered over Victor’s number for a few seconds, he pressed it before he could back out. He put the phone to his ear, it rang two, then three, then 5 times. maybe Victor didn’t want to talk to him. He was about to hang up when he heard the most beautiful sound he has ever heard before. Victor’s voice.

“Yuuuurrriiiiiiiiiii. I’m so glad you call, I miss you so much.”

There it was, that drawn out version of his name, it used to annoy him before, now it brought a smile to his face. He always thought Victor had some sort of sixth sense, he said exactly what Yuuri needed to hear at that moment. _He definitely meets me where I am._

“It’s only been two weeks, Victor. I’m sure you’ve been busy getting ready for the nationals. Besides, I’ll be there tomorrow.” He had to play it cool. He didn’t want to come off as too desperate. What if Victor didn’t like that.

“But Yuuri, it’s been too long.” The other man had clearly no trouble showing his desperation. “Yakov has me working extra for all those months I missed. I know once you are here he is going to get off my back.”

Yakov accepted Victor back, as long as he dedicated those two weeks to work hard if he really wanted to make it to Russian Nationals. Also, he dictated that Yuuri must stay in Japan, he could only go to Russia after the competition was over, he called Yuuri a distraction. Yuuri had been offended by this at first, then he thought of all the flirting Victor did while they were training and the man was right. It was better if they stayed apart for a while. He just had no idea at the moment how difficult it would be. 

“I think once I’m there he is going to be on both of our backs.” _Go on, tell him. You can do it._ “I miss you too, Victor.” There, he said it. Everything is fine, nobody died. The world didn’t end.

“Awwww, Yuuri. I miss you. It shouldn’t be allowed for engaged people to be apart for such a long time. I am ecstatic that you are finally coming tomorrow, I told Yurio that….”

The silence was finally being filled. He smiled on the phone at all the stories Victor was telling him. He was talking about his day and how hard he had been working to make it in perfect shape to Nationals. How much he missed his Yuuri because the other Yuri was being more annoying than usual. This was exactly what he needed.

Yuri heard someone yelling at the other end of the line, his Russian was pretty basic, but he knew a bad word when he heard one.

“Sorry, Yuri. I have to go. Yakov and Yurio are going crazy over here. See you tomorrow.”

“Yes, you’ll pick me up, right?” He had been to Russia before in competitions, but his knowledge of the place and the language were for all intents and purposes null. He didn’t want to get lost.

“I’ll be there. Just a heads up, I’m giving you a big hug and a smooch when you get here.”

“Victor! You can’t do that. There will be people around.”

“Of course I can. I haven’t seen my fiancé in two weeks.” there was more yelling. This time louder and closer. Yuuri had to move the phone away from his ear. “I have to leave you now or I’m afraid you’ll have no fiancé come tomorrow.” Victor blew a kiss on the phone and hang up.

Yuuri got all flustered. What would the others in Russia be thinking? _That had been so embarrassing, that man needed to learn some control._

He put the phone down. The silence was back, but this time Yuuri welcomed it. He realized that starting tomorrow, he and Victor will be together again and silence would be there no more.

* * *

Almost ten hours to get to Russia. Ten long, tedious, quiet hours. He tried to read, listen to music, write, play something on his computer, but nothing worked. It wasn’t the same without Victor.

How his life had changed. Yuuri had been perfectly capable of doing these things before with no one next to him. Now, two weeks without Victor, and he was going crazy. How did he stand the silence before? Perhaps it had been a part of himself for so long that he just got used to it. Then, Victor arrived in his life like a hurricane. It had been disconcerting at first, to say the least, but as the months passed by, Yuuri realized that he had never been this happy.

Now, he is here in Russia and they were going to live together, together. Yes, they have been living under the same roof for months, but it had been different. They had been surrounded all the time by his family and guests. In Russia, they would be living alone, just the two of them. They would be sharing a bed.

The rational part of his mind told him that they had technically shared a bed before. The anxious part of his mind told him to freak out. He had barely slept that night and here Yuuri would be sharing a bed every night with living legend Victor Nikiforov. He covered his face with his hands, he didn’t want people to notice how flustered he was; they would know what he was thinking. He shook his head to keep those thoughts away.

Yuuri picked up his suitcase from baggage claim. He only brought with him one, just the essentials. His mom would send the rest of his possessions later. He went to the exit looking for Victor, but he didn’t see him anywhere. Yuuri saw people reuniting with their loved ones and Victor was nowhere around. What if he forgot. That was a possibility. Then, he heard it.

“Yuuuuurriiiiiiiii.” he turned to the voice and there he was, Victor Nikiforov pushing people away to get to him.

Yuuri ran and threw himself at Victor, suitcase forgotten somewhere behind him. Victor was here, he was real. Yuuri was hugging Victor hard, he needed the reassurance that the other man was in fact there. Victor was returning his hug with the same enthusiasm. That brought a few tears to Yuuri’s eyes, it was nice to know that he had been missed as well.

Yuuri let go of Victor for a few seconds and kissed him right there, forgetting that he was at an airport full of people. All it mattered to him was that Victor was cupping his cheek and returning his kiss with the hunger of a man that hadn’t eaten in months.

“Oh my,” said Victor once Yuuri finally let him come up for air. He gently placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and he was positive that he was on fire. “And here I thought that I’ll be the one doing the smooching. Where has this Yuuri been?”

Yuuri hid his face on Victor’s shoulder. It just dawned on him that they were still at the airport. _I can’t believe I did that. I hope nobody saw us._ He peeked over Victor’s shoulder and some people were staring. He could die of embarrassment right now. However, there was something he had to say to Victor first.

“Victor… I… Uh…”

Victor lifted his chin with one long, graceful finger, so they could look at each other. Victor had the most beautiful smile Yuuri had ever seen on him. “I missed you too, Yuuri.” He gave him a light kiss on the lips and hugged him again.

This was safety, right here in Victor’s arms. These last two weeks had been the worst without those hugs. Victor let go of him first this time, but not completely, he still kept one arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Let’s get the suitcase you dropped. I saw somebody trip on it. I can’t wait to take you home.”

 _Home._ Yuuri was feeling anxious about this, but he would be lying if he said that he was not looking forward to it. He was going to build a home with Victor, his fiancé. At that moment, he thanked the providence for bringing the goofball that was Victor into his life.

“Yes, let’s go home.” He took Victor’s hand and squeezed hard. He couldn’t wait to start this new adventure with his love by his side.  


End file.
